


Between the Stars

by antigrav_vector



Series: CapIM Bingo fills - 2016-2 [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cap_Ironman Bingo, Dirty Talk, M/M, Stony Bingo, Stony Bingo 2016, vaguely set post-IM3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: When he'd found out that Tony had once owned over fifty variants of his armour -- even if most of them had been destroyed during the mess with the Mandarin -- Steve had never imagined that any of them could have a use like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the picture prompt  on my bingo card. Unbeta'ed, so please forgive any remaining errors.

When he'd found out that Tony had once owned over fifty variants of his armour -- even if most of them had been destroyed during the mess with the Mandarin -- Steve had never imagined that any of them could have a use like this.

It hadn't taken Tony long to make the suggestion after they'd gotten together.

The first time, Steve had turned him down. Steve still felt a little awkward about that chain of events, really. It had been too soon. Tony had still been working through the aftermath of his breakup with Pepper at the time. Tony had given him a very skeptical look, and gone on as he had been, doing his damnedest to keep himself distracted. That state of affairs had lasted about a month. Mostly due to Steve's stubbornness. 

That they'd gotten together after that month had been mostly Tony's fault. Steve had been prepared to wait a few months before making a move, now that he knew Tony was interested. Had planned on it. But then Tony had gotten drunk as a skunk one night and JARVIS had called Steve for help distracting Tony from trying to put on his suit and do Lord only knew what. They'd ended up making out, albeit against Steve's better judgment. He hadn't let it go any further, though, and spent the next morning forcing Tony to talk things through with him.

It had taken them a while to work things out, but that was far preferable to just letting Tony make assumptions. Steve already knew how that would end.

Staring up at the stars as they soared through the air at speeds far lower than Iron Man was generally accustomed to, Steve couldn't help but smile. Tony was secretly a sap of ridiculous proportions and Steve suspected that he just hadn't been able to express it properly to Pepper, but kept that opinion to himself. This, though. Sailing through the clear night skies like a meteor with the armour a solid barrier between him and gravity...

Tony caught his attention by flipping open the faceplate of the armour. "You're thinking deep thoughts."

Steve raised an eyebrow at him. "You haven't exactly been talkative either," he shot back. "I was enjoying the night."

"And I," Tony replied with an arch tone in his voice, "was making plans."

"You?" Steve ribbed him. "Make plans? Your idea of a plan is to run in blindly and start shooting."

"Only when Asgardians are involved." Tony grumbled. "And that was _once_."

"Not to hear Rhodey tell it." Steve said, grinning in response to the face Tony made. "He claims that's your standard MO."

"And you believe him over me? Maybe I'd better keep my plan to myself." Tony said with a huff.

Steve could tell he wasn't _actually_ offended, but he knew Tony. Tony would keep his mouth shut now, just to spite him. "Well," he replied slowly, using the tactic to give his words more weight, as though he'd considered them for a while, "I suppose then I'll have to find a way to make you talk."

"Oh? You have my attention." Tony smirked, letting his faceplate retract so he could smirk at Steve properly. "I doubt you could be evil enough to make me talk. You forget, I've done the whole torture thing once."

His light tone masked a thread of doubt, and those were memories Steve knew were among Tony's most uncomfortable. Deciding a distraction was in order, he pulled himself around until he was nose to nose with Tony, who needed his hands free to keep them steady in the air, and leaned in to kiss him thoroughly.

The move pulled a very satisfied sound out of the back of Tony's throat, and he kissed back enthusiastically.

When the kiss broke, Tony took a deep breath and just stared at him for a long moment. "A good effort, really, A plus, but I'm still not talking."

Steve eyed his lover's smug face. Tony thought he was safe, thought he was proof against any other similar assault on his resolve, as long as he was in that armour. Steve knew better. "Really. I guess I'd better do the talking then."

Tony's expression went from smug to confused for a moment.

Steve took advantage of the pause to lean in close. "I," he said, "am going to have to lay out all my plans for you tonight. In _explicit_ detail. After all, if you won't tell me your plan, I'll be forced to improvise." He didn't give Tony a chance to protest, kissing Tony again to stifle the protest he knew was coming, and turn it into a whine. When he started talking, Tony shifted uncomfortably in the armour, and Steve smirked as he began describing his ideas in graphic detail. "First, I'm going to peel you out of that undersuit of yours the moment we get back, and pin you to the sofa in your workshop. I'm going to hold you down, take you in my mouth and drive you right to the edge, and then leave you hanging..." He let the sentence trail off as Tony gasped.

They were going to have fun tonight; with Tony as riled up as he was already, the first round wouldn't last long, but he knew Tony was going to make it his mission to absolutely wreck him in loving revenge. After a beat, Steve kept talking.


End file.
